


A Luthor and a Super Holidays.

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hot Chocolate, I remember that James Olsen is a photographer, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a drama queen, Lena is extra, Mention of the rest of the superfriends, Minor Angst, Snowball Fight, Snowman, lena has a family, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Lena Luthor does Christmas like a Luthor does and Supergirl is there to help. Maybe a little Holiday series here.(Chapter 5 was inspired by another work, as this update now shows)





	1. Do you want to build a snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things We Do for our Sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484468) by [QuarterToFour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterToFour/pseuds/QuarterToFour). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet snowman building for Lena and Kara

It's Sunday and National City is getting snowed in, a thick layer of snow is already covering the whole city and it's still snowing after sundown, the media all but issued warnings about staying home and driving safe, half of L-Corp's employees have been sent home early and the other half didn't come in today due to the holidays.  Lena is watching the snow fall from her balcony in L-Corp and staring blankly, letting the complete awe-inspiring sight in.  She blushes when she catch one of the biggest snowflake she's seen with her tongue, knowing that Kara would probably be proud of that somehow, that thought alone seem to warm Lena up as she pulls the jacket of her suit around her shoulders a little tighter. Lena's phone vibrate and she quickly peek at the screen. 

 _ **Kara♥:**_ _Take that!_

A snow ball hits her square in the middle of the back and as soon as she turns around, she's hit with another ball across her stomach, a mischievous looking Supergirl is quietly flying just out of reach of the CEO and she's holding one more ball in her hands. "I came here to conquer this balcony and claim it for my own!"  she said with a little triumphant tone.  Lena took the opportunity that Kara gave her by gloating and made a snow ball with the snow on her balcony, throwing it and hitting Kara's chest, which she jokingly took and let herself fall down a few floor, dramatically. 

"You are being such a drama queen, Girl of Steel." Lena teased and peeked down the balcony and kicked some more snow down, which Kara easily dodged. "What brings you to my office this late? Wanted to steal yourself a kiss from the Princess trapped in the glass tower ?"  

"Who's being the drama queen now, Miss Luthor?" Kara lands ontop of the balcony and wraps Lena inside of her cape, placing a soft, cold kiss on her cheek, sneaking her cold hand under the cape and under Lena's shirt, just to warm herself up, causing Lena to giggle-scream so loud, that the door to her office poked open, Jess spying on them for a moment, long enough to steal away a picture before leaving for the night. 

"Your hands are so cold, oh my god." A shiver run down her body and she presses herself harder agains Kara, listening to the Kryptonian's heartbeat trying to calm herself, closing her eyes and losing herself in the moment. "Enjoying the snow so far?" she asked, Kara nodded enthusiastically. 

"Of course, though it's a lot of work when it start, some people forget how to drive the moment it gets colder." she peeks back into the office and then down at the balcony, noting that snow came up to her ankles. "Say, Miss Luthor, your office is not very festive and your Balcony is full of snow..."  she grins mischievously. "Would you want to build a snowman with me?!" 

It was moments like these, simple little moments where Kara's marvel-filled eyes at the world's simplest things when Lena realized how endearing her girlfriend was, that reminded her that she could enjoy the simpler things from time to time too. "I would love to make a snowman with you Supergirl." there was a giddiness to her voice, like she could allow herself to be a little bit juvenile tonight. 

"For a second there, I thought you were going to call me Elsa and I would've been very sad." both of them laugh for a bit "Sadly I don't keep a carrot handy for snowman building in my suit and I am certain there is no carrot left un-eaten in your office."  she boops Lena's nose and peer down toward the city. "Get dressed for the cold bunny girl,  I'm going to grab a few things for the snowman! I should be gone about five minutes." Before Lena could protest, Kara flew away and into the city, bringing a swirl of snow behind her.   

Lena went back inside, slipped on her boots, her magenta coat and a scarf around her neck, coming back outside and starting to gather snow with her bare hand. It's not that she didn't have gloves, but she really wanted to have her hand cold enough to take her revenge on Kara later.  A little smile appearing on her face at the idea, A mischievous thought for sure, when Supergirl returned, Lena had made the bigger ball for the bottom of the snowman. 

Kara had a carrot, a top hat and a worn scarf in her hands now and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend playing in the snow, rolling up a snowman like she was a little girl.  Kara gathered the snow from the roof and from other balconies on the building to help make the snowman bigger than it could have been with just the snow from Lena's. She pressed her carrot as the nose, Lena placed some buttons for the eyes and mouth and added the scarf. Kara traced the house of el sigil on the snowman. 

"So, where did you get all of that ?" she quickly motions to the hat and scarf. 

"The carrot was from Alex's fridge, the scarf is from Maggie and the hat is an old friend from the observatory!" she pointed to the completely obscured building in the distance. "I was going to grab mostly my clothes, but I saw Maggie on the way home so!" she clap her hand excitedly. "now you need to take a picture with the snowman and post it to your social medias."  

A few minutes later, there is a picture of Kara and Lena wishing happy holidays circulating with the snowman in the background and Kara making the silliest of face, because right when the picture is taken, Lena shoved her ice-cold hand under her suit, in the back, causing the same kind of reaction as she did earlier.  

 


	2. Mugs rhymes with hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena shares a cup of hot chocolate after a walk in the cold.

The C.E.O. shivered in the steadily growing cold, her nose and cheeks a deep shade of red, her arms wrapped around herself and her face permanently frozen into a frown, her magenta coat was made to be elegant, classy and good looking, not to keep her warm in this Siberian cold. Her steps were slowing down and she was starting to lag behind Kara a little bit, causing the blonde reporter to turn around with worry in her eyes.  Kara was bundled up in a warm looking, thick blue coat, red mittens and a hat. The cold didn't seem to bother her as much. 

"Something the matter Lena ?" 

"I am not going to survive this Kara. This is too cold. Leave me behind, save yourself!"  she spoke in jest of course, but her voice shook so much that Kara seemed to be overly concerned for just a moment. 

"You should've told me sooner!" Kara grabbed Lena by the coat's collar and tugged her closer, slowly and pressed her lips against her cheek. "I'm not leaving you behind, the drama Kingdom needs their queen." 

Lena laughs and she's fairly sure she can feel her face fissuring from the sudden facial expression. "Please, can we get inside? I'm getting really cold."  the plea was a little more sincere now and while Kara pouted, she also picked up her girlfriend in her arms, without any kind of effort. 

So that's how, instead of going on a shopping spree at the nearest mall, both Kara and Lena found themselves quickly backtracking to Kara's apartment.  By the time their winter coats were off, Lena had taken on a defeated, apologetic look and was uncharacteristically quiet around her girlfriend, keeping her hands under her arms

"I'm sorry, I promised you a shopping spree..." Lena offered a cute pout. 

"I know, but we can always shop online from under blankets while sipping hot chocolate." Kara offered with a gentle touch at her shoulder, comforting her with just that little gesture. "Grab my laptop and set up the blankets, I'm dealing with the hot chocolate."  

"That sound like a delightful way to spend today together." Lena reached to pinch Kara's butt, standing up and avoiding a reprisal swat by running to the closet in which the blankets were kept. Pulling out the fluffiest ones, peeking at the back of the closet, catching a glimpse at someone's Christmas presents.  Lena decided it was best no to peek too much and left the closet, a little smirk on her lips as she closes the door.  

Meanwhile Kara was already done mixing the chocolate powder into the water, though instead of conventional methods to make them hot, each mug got a blast of heat vision to bring it to the right temperature, after which Kara added whipped cream and tiny marshmallows sprinkled over it.  "Almost done!"  she calls out, hearing Lena dealing with the blankets. 

"You cheated with your heat vision"  

For only answers, Kara turned around and stuck her tongue out a Lena, bringing the mugs just in time to get settled down in front of Kara's laptop. 

And so it began, Lena and Kara going through amazon, Ebay and Craigslist for different ideas, visiting custom shops, prints and commissions from artists. Not many words are exchanged over the shopping, pointed fingers and stolen moment at the keyboards, rewarded with kisses and tickles. Giggles filling the apartment occasionally. By the end of the hour, Lena was watching Kara type out a customized request on an Etsy shop, sipping her lukewarm chocolate, leaving herself with a whipped cream mustache intentionally, immediately fake-twirling it.

"I hope we can get the hat for James and Winn in time for Christmas." Kara turned around to see Lena making the twirling motion, which causes Kara to giggle and maybe, just maybe fall in love with her a little bit more.  In her best British accent, Kara imitating a fancy businessman, one would presume. "Yes, quite the deals we've got ourselves here, maybe we could negotiate further for a larger percentage, yes."  

"Kara, taking a british accent to try and make an Irish person laugh is either a really bad idea or a really good one."  she had trouble keeping herself from laughing, kissing her girlfriend's cheek, leaving part of her whipped cream mustache on her cheek.  
  
"You're Irish?" Kara curiously frowns, surprised by the revelation.

"When I'm tired, angry or drunk."  Lena shrugs, speaking softly. stifling a laugh at the situation "My birth mother was Irish, I have a leftover accent." 

Kara smiles, finding out more about Lena's life swelling her heart bigger, she leans in and kiss her lips, a soft, languid kiss that ends up sharing the mustache between the two of them.  Laughter erupts in Kara's apartment only to fade into contented sigh and not long after, light snores from the both of them. 


	3. Christmas and Family Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, Alex and Maggie share a moment to help Lena figure out Kara after a fight, over a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to me to make something this Angsty with a Christmas Tree as the prompt.

“You know, I think you’re pretty brave for coming directly to me after a fight with my sister.” Alex teased as she slides the shot of scotch across her table, leaning against it. Talking with her sister’s girlfriend at 1 am over a shot of scotch and while wearing her PJs is something new for Alex. Her attention shifts a little bit toward her bed, where Maggie is still soundly asleep.

“I figured I might as well get it over with quick.” a depressing reply, chased down by the shot of scotch. “I should go..” she slides off the chair and head for the door, a frown on her face. Only to be stopped by Alex’s encasing her into a rough hug.

“No no no, you stay here.” Shaking her head, squeezing the woman in her arms. “Don’t worry about it, just tell me what happened.” spoken softly, Alex didn’t realize the woman in her arms was so down on herself. Though now she noticed the bed stirring.

“Kara wanted to surprise me with a Christmas tree in my apartment.” she sigh. “I didn’t want one and she took offense when I stuffed the tree she gave me back into the box.”

Maggie laughs as she joins them in the kitchen, giving the two women a hug, her voice croaking a bit with sleep. “Danvers girls, right?” they share a little smirk, before going to the fridge to grab herself a glass of cold water, watching them.

Lena tries to pry herself away from Alex’s hugging arm, finding it as difficult as with Kara, which causes her to break into a sob, burying her head into her shoulder. “It’s just a tree, I should’ve let it there and bear it.” Alex peeks at Maggie over Lena’s shoulder, mouthing something quietly. Maggie quickly goes to grab something.

“No, I don’t think so. It’s your incredibly luxurious apartment and your choice, you don’t have to bear it.” That even made Lena laugh, finally she was let go by Alex. “You don’t have to explain why, but I’m curious to hear if you’d want”

Maggie returns with one of her larger Bonsai trees, setting it on the kitchen counter, plugging something into the wall, the lights of christmas wrapped into the tree lights up. “I hate Christmas too Lena, but me and Alex came to a compromise...” she points to the tree. “She got me a new Bonsai tree and she could decorate it for the holidays I tend not to like.”

“I...” she laughs and awws at the sight of the adorable Bonsai tree, peeking in its direction and shrugs. “Christmas is everywhere, I already funded the National City Christmas trees in the city parks, the offices have lights in half the offices, there’s three donation drives I’m heading... It’s not like I’m being a Scrooge...” she looks at her empty shot glass. “I just want a break from the Christmas stuff.”

Both Alex and Maggie cross their arms and stare at her, they both know they’re not getting the full story, Lena caves in when she notices the two of them. “I hate Christmas times, too many memories about the worst family in the universe. I hate that I miss them. I...argued with Kara about that making me a bad person and she flew off.”

Maggie smiles sadly and moves closer, giving a little hug, patting her back. Where others in her own situation might have argued the bad family part for their own, she did have good memories of her own about them. She doesn’t say anything, picking a few strands from her face.

“It took me a while to understand what Kara see in you Lena” Alex said, standing right in front of Lena. “Why she was so adamant that you were good, but the more I learn about you, the more I learn about my sister.” both Maggie and Lena gives Alex a really confused smile. “You don’t have the worst family in the universe, Lena. Maybe in the world, but the universe? Kara got you beat.”

Lena’s eyes were narrowed, her hands set on her hips, ready to defend Kara, the posture making Maggie smirk and smile at her, knowing where she got that one from, though she also wanted to hear Alex’s take on this surprising statement.

“Who designed Medusa ?” Alex asks.

“My mother.” Lena’s reply is almost interrupt by Alex making an ‘error’ buzzer sound.

“Your mother used Jeremiah’s biology skills to modify an already existing virus.” she takes a deep breath. “Medusa was designed by Zor-El, Kara’s father, on Krypton.” both Maggie and Lena seemed shock at the reveal. “Remember Myriad ? The mass mind control that happened about two years ago?”

Maggie shuddered but nodded, Lena seemed a little confused for a moment before remembering. “Yes yes, I wasn’t in National city at the time, but I heard about it on the news, I remember seeing Kara’s broadcast!” she smiles at that.

  
“That was Kara’s aunt, her mother’s twin.” Alex tightened her jaw and her eyes shone with tears. “Astra was her name, she was on earth because she came along with a space station prison found its way on earth.” she shake her head, emotions rushing. “You know why she was in jail?” asking, because Kara might have shared that with Lena.

“No, I don’t. Kara doesn’t talk much about that part of her life.” Lena said, peeking at Maggie, trying to understand why Alex was being so emotional, Maggie herself seemed confused, but she remained close to Alex, not touching her yet.

“Alura, Kara’s mother, used Kara to lure her out. To send her to jail, for trying to bring awareness to Krypton oncoming’s destruction.” the implication of what Alex said weigh heavy on Lena, on Maggie and both of them took a moment to consider. “Along with her dick of a husband, Non.” Alex spat that name. “I had a few brush with Astra, she wasn’t all that bad, Kara was getting to her, you know her.”

Maggie starts to rubs Alex’s back gently, noticing that her fiancée was losing her fight with her own tears. Lena was drinking in the stories Alex was sharing, moving closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“And I killed her. I killed Kara’s aunt, she was going to kill J’onn... I saved him.” she shake her head, guilt and pain all over her face, both Maggie and Lena sharing a little look, then back to Alex. “So Kara, has the worst family in the universe... but she’s still the best person she can be.” she smiles to Lena “She sees herself in you, Lena, it’s not blind faith, it’s not naiveté or optimism” she clear her throat and wipe her eyes. “She knows you’re a good person, she knows why, she shares the same will as you to do good despite circumstances dictating something else. You two are your little brand of rebels.”

Once she was done crying quietly alongside Alex‘s stories and analysis she spoke “That...is a lot to take in, especially over a fight about a Christmas tree.” Lena said, trying to lighten the mood with her little joke, Maggie and Alex both chuckles, Alex spending a few moment getting a grip on her emotions and holding Maggie against her.

“The point, Luthor, is that Kara and you are made of the same stuff.” Alex said and smiles at Lena “So, if you don’t want a Christmas tree, I can convince Kara to let you off the hook if you want. But I promise you, she’ll come back to you.”

And she did, showing up at Alex in the morning with an apology box of donuts for each of them, finding Lena sleeping on the couch.


	4. CatCo Mistletoes Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe mischief at CatCo courtesy of James.

James had it all planned out, he had arranged for CatCo’s private elevator’s maintenance to happen that day. The set up required that the employees walks through the main elevators. He stayed at the officer very late last night, decorating the hallway leading to the office, hanging tinsels at the doorframes and setting up a Christmas Tree. Jame knew what angle, what accessories and words would create the moments he needed. His photogaphic setup was nothing short of perfect. All of this was for the upcoming CatCo Holiday special edition, Lena had asked him to create a few pages on how the holiday spirit was alive in the company and this was part of the plan.

Their editor, Snapper, was the first one to show up in the morning. The man stopped dead in his track at the sight of the cameras and the decoration. He spent a good moment reading the explanations that James had hung on the wall, where to go and who to talk to in case someone didn’t want their picture in the edition. Upon viewing the poem that James had written and displayed on another poster, the man’s features softened considerably, appeased.

“For the holidays,   
Our cheers we display,  
Look above!  
It’s time to show love”

Snapper’s picture was showing him with a Santa hat he borrowed from the ‘festive item bins’, taking a cheerful bite in his danish pastry and raising his coffee cup high in a form of celebration, the red on his cheek added just the right touch for the normally dour man to appear as festive as anyone. James made a point to shake hand with him and promised not to show the picture to Kara before this edition went out, that had Snapper laughing, thanking James on his way to his desk.

The next one to come in was Eve, excited at the prospect of being feature in the magazine, she heartily posed for a few shots. The one that James keeps however, is one of Eve staring straight at the camera and blowing a kiss with both hands, a little playful gleam in her eyes, two of their co workers kneeling on the floor right to her side, nosing into her shopping bags, as if they were opened gifts. The picture ends up framed and on Eve’s desk. 

The next few pictures were group shots, reporters got together to dance in a line, arms over shoulders legs up in the air as if dancing the can-can. They tied a tinsel strand around their necks in lieu of a feather boa. Then a few other office workers got together, depicting a cheery group hug, which James quickly joined. The picture has him getting kisses on his cheeks, his trade mark bright smile on display. 

Then came Lena Luthor, flanked by the one and only Kara Danvers, James silently fist pumped when he saw the two women walk out together, his plan had worked, the magic just had to happen. Lena was the first one of the two, to notice the signs on the wall, reading them with interest, endeared by the poem. The first picture James keeps from this quick shoot, is Kara catching the Mistletoe dangling from the ceiling, while Lena is awkwardly smiling at the camera. 

The second picture is centered on Kara, her attention focused solely on Lena, her eyes heavy with affection, her smile depicting a clear desire for the woman at her side. It appeared like it was painful to be that close to her friend without constantly hugging her. Lena has a warmer smile, having caught the mistletoe now, though still completely oblivious to Kara wide-eyed gawking. James titled this one ‘Hearteyes’ and its one of his favorite picture, adding a caption ‘Everyone wish they had someone to look at them like that.” 

The third picture is Kara, holding Lena’s face between her hands, pulling her in close, noses touching. Lena’s hands are on Kara’s elbows, her eyes are wide and frozen in surprise, but her lips are turning into a smile, caught in the middle of a gasp. James marks down a few working titles for this one. Choosing well is crucial as this is an important part of what happened: the transition between friends to lovers. 

The final picture is Kara and Lena kissing, pressed together and their arms gripping on the other’s shoulders and neck. That one doesn’t get shown on social media, it doesn’t get published in the magazine, but it’s their Christmas gift at the Super-friend’s Christmas evening. It’s also how most of the Superfriends finds out about it: Alex gives Maggie a 20$ bill when it’s revealed, Winn woops, J’onn and his father are smiling, having expected it, Sam and Ruby sneak a few pictures of the group on their phones.


	5. The gift of family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Superfriend invited Lena to their christmas gift exchange and she wasn't told about the rules for this year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired, in part, by The Things We Do for our Sisters by QuarterTofour

It’s Christmas’ eve at Kara’s apartment, everyone is huddled up together on the couch, on the floor and wrapped with blankets. Mugs of hot chocolate or coffee in hands, the Superfriends were getting their gifts ready for the exchange. Alex was the first to go, smiling knowingly to the rest of the gang as she handed a small envelope to Lena, who seemed surprised, the raven-haired CEO glanced at Maggie with a question in her eyes. All Maggie did was smile brighter and lean into Alex’s side.

The envelope was opened to reveal a badge with Lena’s picture on it and a ‘recurring visitor’ credential at the D.E.O. Her gaze falls on Alex with a wide smile. “So I can drop in at your work now?”

“It’s a gift from me and J’onn, since you don’t have an official function yet, you need to warn someone on the staff that you’re coming, luckily everyone in this room counts except like, James and Eliza” Alex clarified with a smile, clinking mugs with Lena.

Maggie is next and also hands over an envelope to Lena, it’s marked with the NCPD addresses and has all of the making of an official letter. “This is ridiculously not much and yet, I had to twist a few arms.”

Lena glanced at Kara who was giving her a smug, smug look and a bright smile, sipping her mug slowly. Silently hinting that this was a plan among the friends. The enveloppe was opened and written on it, a formal apology to Lena, for the wrongful arrest. Lena had to get up and give Maggie a hug after that.

Then it was Maggie’s turn to surprise everyone when she dropped a small box in Kara’s lap, Alex got obviously emotional already and, for once she had only eyes for her sister. Everyone quieted and watched on. Kara already had tears in her eyes, just seeing her sister. “Oh this is going to be sappy, isn’t it?” Kara asked, Maggie smiled only brighter.

Kara opened the box and within was a small crytal, her smiled faded away immediately and she grabbed on to it, removing her glasses and leaving them to Lena to hold, tears already pouring down her face. With a word in Kryptonese, the Crystal lit up and emitted a hologram of a planet. “This is a touristic guide to Krypton. I may have committed several illicit acts to obtain that.”

“She means she slapped Brian upside the head so he’d tell us where the off-worlder black market was held.” Alex corrected, trying to lighten the mood.

“If it’s a touristic guide to Krypton, why is it only in Kryptonese?” Lena asked, stroking Kara’s back, recognizing some of the words and writings on the hologram.

“Because it’s not an extra planetary touristic guide, it’s from country to country.” Kara explained, her voice quivering and trembling. Another word in her native tongue and the hologram shifts to an enormous towering construct, the fabled ‘S’ appears many time in the text around it, Kara looks at Alex “T..this is where we were in the black mercy.” an image of the court room appears after another word. Alex clears her throat and quickly wipe at her eyes.

It takes about twenty minutes of fiddling with the crystal and then, a ten minutes break before the exchange can continue. Maggie gets all of the hugs from the friends, Eliza especially squeezes her breathless.

James got Lena a framed picture of her brother, one he took back when Lena’s brother was friend with Clark, the title of the picture was ‘In memories of a simpler time’. “I get the feeling I didn’t get the memo where I’m getting almost all of the gifts.” her voice trembling. Eliza is next and she sets a photo album on Lena’s lap.

“We all decided to prove to you that you have a place here. We did it for Maggie on Alex’s birthday” Eliza explains. “You’re part of this special little family, we’re all about adopting new people into it and you’re the new baby.” a teasing tone and Eliza even adds in a cheek pinch. The photo album is filled with news articles, old pictures and other publication. All about Lena’s achievements. Much like a real mother would keep these things as a matter of pride.

Lena’s eyes were wet and she looked upon everyone gathered, unable to say anything. Winn cut her attempt short. “You’re welcome” He stood and shoved his gift into her hands, within the wrapping, is a CD case with a hand written note. “It’s just plans for something you and Kara might need.” J’onn cleared his throat, finding this a little awkward. Alex is looks at anywhere but Lena.

“Oh we’ll definitely benefits from this.” Lena set it aside and kissed Kara’s cheek.

J’onn was next, smiling at Lena he cleared his throat. “I’ve heard you were a pretty good shot, from Alex.” which seemed to impress a few people in the room. “So, I’m offering to refine this at a gun range with me, a bonding activity if you will.” Lena seemed excited at the prospect and gave J’onn a thumbs up. “I’ll contact you about scheduling that.”

“My gift is also from Clark, Lois and...someone else.” Kara spoke in a low volume, very nervous. having kept the last gift for herself. “They’re with the Kent right this moment and they sends their regards.” Kara gives Lena a book-sized box, it’s not even wrapped. Lena opens it to find a sealed envelope alongside a gold-plaqued pen with her family name etched on it. Lena smiles at the pen and sets it back into the box, not commenting on it. There’s a heavy silence in the room as she opens the envelope and reads the letter it contains.

* * *

 

_“Dear Lena,_

_I have failed you, as a brother, as a member of the family and as the protector I promised you I would be so long ago. I am writing to rectify a few erroneous information you have been fed by a few parties involved in recent events in your life. I did not send Corbin to assassinate you, Lillian sent him and used me as cover for her action, biding her time in the shadows, I believe the person delivering this letter will be able to confirm this claim._

_I am writing to apologize for the mess I left you to deal with, it is not proper for a Luthor to let others clean their mess, be they a company in near financial meltdown or cookie crumbs left in a plate to make your sister believe in Santa Claus. I am grateful that you are so magnanimous for I would not want to truly be on your bad side._

_I am writing to congratulate you on your fantastic work in re-taking the family’s business and making it into a name, despite the constant obstacles set in your ways, be they familial or external. I would not have done such an efficient job of restructuring the board members and administration myself, especially in regard to Mother’s extravagant spending of the company’s resource in the last few quarters of my tenure._

_I am writing to tell you that I, with great reticence, grant you my blessing in your relationship with Miss Danvers. I believe you will understand the reticence comes from her origins and not her gender. She has proven to be a rather interesting person and has shown that she is indeed aware of the issues that worries me regarding their presence on our earth. I was led to understand that this awareness was partly due to your influence. Perhaps things would have been different between me and Clark had she been able to fulfill her intended purposes on this earth._

_I am writing to wish you a merry christmas with your new family and from the bottom of my heart, I wish I could tell you this in person._

_Your brother,_

_Lex Luthor.”_

* * *

 

Lena is shaking halfway through the letter, all of her technique to maintain control of her emotions are failing her slowly and everyone in the room moves closer, sitting down on the floor, or with them on the couch, Alex and Maggie both stand behind her and holds her shoulders, showing support. Her attention shifts to Kara and, for a moment it’s not clear if she’s mad. “Is this true?”

Kara clears her throat and lets out a shaky breath, her own emotions going wild beneath the surface. “It’s true that Lex has nothing to do with your assassination attempt, Clark and Lois helped verify that.” she clears her throat. “I try to give everyone their fair chance, that’s what he did with his.” Kara offered a tight smile, sign that she’s putting a lid on her own emotions. A look to James as he quickly throw a high five her ways. It seems some of the superfriends were aware of this plan.

“Kara Danvers, I’ve never meant anything more than this.” her voice trembles despite her attempts at not showing her emotions. “I. Love.you.” there is an edge to Lena’s words, something cutting through her emotional display, through her soul. She leans in to place a kiss on Kara’s lips, right in front of everyone. All of them lets out an exclamation of either surprise or delights, Maggie opens her palm and both Alex and Eliza puts a twenty bill in it.


	6. Santa's Super Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl takes a job helping out a Mall Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of edited this. Sort of.

To say the National City mall is crowded would be an understatement, the holiday season is whipping the shoppers into a strange, frenzied state, sending them in a hunt for the best gift. The closer Christmas comes, the worst it gets. Kara Danvers is sat on a bench, reading the Daily Planet’s newest editions with a little smile on her face, though she easily scoot over when people needs a moment to rest amidst the crowd. As lunch gets closer, Kara’s phone buzzes alive with a few text messages.

_**Alex:** Where are you? Your comm is off! _   
_**Maggie:** Please don’t answer to your sister!_   
_**Lena:** Enjoying the time off ?_

_**Kara (to Maggie):** Why?_   
_**Kara (to Lena):** I’m listening to kids telling Santa what they want._

_**Maggie:** Because she wants to make you decorate her apartment super fast and I want to spend time with her?_   
_**Kara (to Maggie):** Aww ♥._

_**Kara (to Alex):** My comm is off because J’onn told me to enjoy myself. And I’m not helping you decorate. Spend the time with Maggie. I’ll visit tonight to put the star on top of the tree. Also, at the mall._

_**Alex:** OK!_

_**Lena:** That’s adorable, lots of Supergirl request ? _   
_**Kara (to Lena):** Not that much, a lot of puppies. _   
_**Lena:** You should totally apply to be an elf as Supergirl. James can cover the story._   
_**Kara (to Lena):** That has to be the weirdest, most unlikely sentence I’ve ever read in my entire life. Let’s do it._

So that’s how, an hour later, right after Santa’s lunch break. Kara finds herself hired as the new elf! Standing at Santa’s castle. Kara has hidden her glasses in a pocket, letting her hair flow loose in a golden cascade. She’s wearing a green and red outfit, pointed shoes along with a Santa hat, no pointy ears to be seen on her however. She easily spots James and Lena in the crowd, both of them sporting bright, shining smiles as James sets up his cameras.

The Jolly old Santa returns triumphantly, cheers from the children, he shakes hand with a few of the elves, fist bump with another. He stops, a bit theatrically as he meets with the newest elf in the group. Peeking over his glasses, then turning toward the assembled crowd of youngsters and parents. “Would you look at that, I have a new helper!” His warm bellowing voice carries to the children, accompanied by a grandiose gesture toward Kara, who takes a little bow at the introduction.

Kara hears the heartbeat accelerating, the excited gasp escaping him, the Santa Claus appears to be nervous to meet her. He waves her over cordially, giving his best Ho Ho Ho to the crowd, the newest elf takes a few steps and place a hand on his shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. She can feel him relax. “I think you should introduce me to your friends, Santa!” and that’s when she gives her trademark hands-on-hips poses. A few children in the crowd seems to catch on and they gasp, like they’ve actually caught Santa in their living room.

Lena and James laughs, the children’s reactions to the possible presence of their super hero was an amazing, warming sighté a few pictures are taken and a few words exchanged between them. “I wonder how the guy’s going to do that, he looks a little nervous.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s star struck, I mean we both know her personally, but most people don’t, he probably is afraid to make a bad impression.” she explains in a whisper, pressing her shoulder against James. It was nice to see how friendly their relationship had gotten over time.

“By Rudolph’s nose! I think it’s Supergirl!” Another theatrical announcement, The crowd grows wilder, though some skeptics still remains. Most of the parents are on the skeptic side, though it melt away quickly as the afternoon progresses.

Kara smiles at him, giving him a hug, whispering quietly. “You’re doing amazing!” before she acquiesce to his claim, waving to the crowd. “I know, I left the costume at home today, but I really need to have the proper suit to help Santa.” she gracefully motion to her outfit.

The rest of the afternoon sees a rush of children wanting pictures with Santa and Supergirl. Lots of hands-on-hips posing, lots of talk about the responsibilities of owning pets are given, cautionary tales from the girl of steel are told. From rescue of cats in trees, from fires and from abandon. Once the mall is about to close and the Santa Claus has left the building, Kara goes to Lena and James, poking them in the ribs, and gently turn her attention toward a few of the kids, ones that were slightly less fortunate and couldn’t afford pictures, a few of them having really sad requests for Santas. “Breaks my heart when I hear a christmas wish is to have food on the table, you know?”

Lena and James hugs Kara in turn, both endeared by the concerns and heartaches of the girl of steel. James offer a group picture with the kids and Supergirl. Several of them in facts, some of them with Kara holding kids up, some of them with her flying, taking poses.

Meanwhile, Lena sneak behind the children and took the parents aside, using her best CEO negotiation skills to convince the parents to let her help in some ways. She offers a job to a single father, orders a full grocery on her phone for a mother of fours, gives the phone number to one of her lawyer for a particularly vicious problem in another family.

As they leave the mall, an hour past its closing hours, Kara has both Lena and James hooked to her arms, her head resting on Lena’s shoulders and a bright smile. “Thanks, the both of you.” she kiss Lena’s cheek and squeeze’s James’ arm. “Let go to Alex’s, i need to set the tree topper for them.” a cheeky grin.


End file.
